Question: $-10st - 6su + 4s - 2 = 10t - 5$ Solve for $s$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-10st - 6su + 4s - {2} = 10t - {5}$ $-10st - 6su + 4s = 10t - {3}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $s$ in them. $-10{s}t - 6{s}u + 4{s} = 10t - 3$ Factor out the $s$ ${s} \cdot \left( -10t - 6u + 4 \right) = 10t - 3$ Isolate the $s$ $s \cdot \left( -{10t - 6u + 4} \right) = 10t - 3$ $s = \dfrac{ 10t - 3 }{ -{10t - 6u + 4} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $s= \dfrac{-10t + 3}{10t + 6u - 4}$